


死于非命

by NdebeleSmith



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith





	死于非命

Parksborn虫绿《死于非命》

 

和Gwen接吻的时候，Peter想到了Harry。

当时他们挤在狭小的工具间内，四只手紧紧地握在一起，嘴和嘴贴在一起，在这个时刻他应该没空想到Harry的，但是他想到了。接吻的感觉很奇妙，Gwen的嘴唇尝起来像是某种温暖的鱼。Gwen的舌头伸进他的口腔，而他感觉自己漂浮起来，幽灵一样，从正上方注视自己和Gwen，注视着Gwen的睫毛在他眼皮下轻轻颤抖，他自己在抚摸着Gwen的后背。这一切都和Harry毫无关系，而与此同时，Peter却无端地想到了Harry。

他想起了Harry，首先想到了Harry眼睛下的黑眼圈。Harry看起来总是很疲倦，当他穿着昂贵的外套、从跑车上走下来，眯着眼睛对别人露出一个刻薄的懒洋洋笑容时，他看起来就像刚刚在夜店玩了通宵的纨绔子弟。事实上，Peter对自己说，Harry确实是那种会在夜店玩通宵的纨绔子弟。

他推开了Gwen，慢慢的，是那种接完吻后意犹未尽的方式。Gwen眨着眼睛看着他，他对她露出微笑。真棒啊。他小声说。

是啊。Gwen也笑着说。 **很会接吻嘛，Peter Parker。**

Peter感觉自己的喉咙被扼住了，他感到呼吸不畅。这话Harry同样和他说过，大概就在三十分钟之前。在Gwen工作这楼的向上四十层，奥斯本工业大厦的顶层，Harry的办公室里。Harry坐在办公室桌上，腿旁边放了一直盘子，盘子里装着一块被压得稀巴烂的蛋糕，有些奶油都粘在了Harry的西装裤子上。Harry用手指在裤子上抹起一块奶油，伸进嘴里：

**很会接吻嘛，Peter Parker。**

 

对不起。他小声地和Gwen说，却没有指明这个道歉到底为何所事。幸好，Gwen并没有问下去，而是对他眨了眨眼。那么我要去工作了。Gwen说。我先出去。她拍了拍Peter的手。

好。Peter说。

于是Gwen出去了，现在只剩Peter一个人呆在这个黑暗、逼仄、过分暖和的工具间里。透过房门上的栅格，他可以清清楚楚看到外面来来往往的奥斯本员工们。谈话声、脚步声、空调机声一起嗡嗡地交杂在一起，Peter想这可能是个很好的隔音掩护。

于是他拿出了手机，手机屏幕蓝荧荧的，他刚刚把屏保换成了默认图案，而不是他和Gwen在游乐场拍的那张合照。他感到愧疚，几乎想跑出去握住Gwen的手和她说对不起。

他真的犯了错。一个非常非常大的错。他知道这个，但是他现在正在错误的路上狂奔而去，试图把这个错误变成一个更加严重的弥天打错。

**第一步，他打通了Harry的手机。**

电话一直发出嘟嘟嘟嘟的等待声。Peter咬牙切齿地想，Harry那家伙一定就坐在那里，看着手机响来响去，好像吊着Peter很好玩一样。

电话终于被接起来了。Harry在那头纡尊降贵般地哼哼了一声，说：

喂，Pete。

Peter的手心攥出汗来。

……我帮你。Peter终于讲出来，我帮你。

那头沉默了好一会儿，最后Harry笑了，那笑声很轻，像在掩饰Harry的得意之情。

Harry说，那你今天晚上来上东区的奥斯本酒店来找我吧。

Peter闷闷地说，嗯，就挂了电话。

手机屏幕上蹦出来Gwen的短信：

晚上一起吃饭吗？百老汇那边有出很不错的剧。

Peter咬着嘴唇敲键盘回复：

抱歉，今晚有事。实习工作。

Gwen很快回复：没关系。

**第二步，他为了Harry拒绝了Gwen。**

 

-

Harry和Peter说，我快要死了。

说这话的时候纽约天气好得要命，太阳从巨大落地窗投射进来，落在Harry办公室的昂贵地毯上。一切都是金灿灿、毛茸茸的，除了Harry。Harry穿着件黑色的毛衣，站在办公室桌旁边，仿佛一个会吸收热量的黑洞。

他对Peter说，Pete，我快要死啦。他一边说一边抱住了Peter，猫一样用下巴蹭着Peter的肩窝。你得帮我。Peter感觉Harry的嘴唇几乎贴在了自己耳朵上。他绷紧了身体，下意识地往后躲。

Harry不以为意，他松开手，坐到了办公桌上，歪着头看着Peter。

Harry的眼角很红，眼睛下的黑色淤青很深，Peter观察着这些，一次又一次。

最后Peter说，蜘蛛侠的血液不一定管用。

Harry耸了耸肩。这是我唯一的希望了，Pete。他说，你想看我死吗？你绝对不想看我死，对不对？

我当然不想看你死。Peter激烈地说。 **我们是朋友——你是我最好的朋友。**

你是我唯一的朋友。Harry轻声地说。

Peter开始发抖，他觉得Harry的话别有深意，但是他不想去思考Harry到底在暗示什么。Vogue杂志，Peter想，Harry和法国超模的大尺度照片。

当他再次看向Harry的时候，他被吓到了，Harry在大声喘气、痛苦地拧着自己的脖子、手掐在办公桌沿上，暴出青筋来。

Peter冲过去——怎么了？Harry！

我，我出不上气来。Harry气若游丝地说，我的肺好疼。快要炸裂开了。

该怎么办该怎么办该怎么办。急救车，对，急救车。

不对，他是蜘蛛侠，他根本不用这玩意。

于是Peter抱住了Harry，准备从奥斯本大厦的窗户破窗而出，然后飞跃半个纽约城，把Harry送到医院去。

但是他还没来得及发射蛛网，Harry已经采取了自救行动。人工呼吸。Harry好像嘟哝了这个，接着他就感到嘴唇上一阵湿热，Harry吻了他。

Harry吻他的方式很奇特，他一会好像在用心和Peter接吻，一会好像又完全想起了别的事，只是顺便地在和Peter摩擦嘴唇。Harry牢牢地拉扯着Peter的领口，不让Peter有任何躲开的机会，而Peter完全忘记自己是被蜘蛛咬过一口的人——拥有足够挣脱Harry的力气。他现在脑子一片懵，只觉得Harry快要把他的衣服撕裂了——然后他又意识到自己在用舌头舔Harry的牙齿。

他们分开了，Peter用手背捂着嘴，而Harry不耐烦地咂了咂嘴，发现刚刚自己坐到了一盘蛋糕上，现在蛋糕被压得乱七八糟，奶油都黏在他裤子上。

Harry伸出手指，抹了一点奶油放进嘴里。

**很会接吻嘛，Peter Parker。**

Peter忍受不了这个，Harry在叫他的名字，全名，Peter Parker。他忍受不了这种Harry叫他名字的方式。Harry用气声叫着他的名字，嘴唇上的口水闪闪发亮，Harry和他说，他一定得帮他。

作为补偿，要不要尝点蛋糕？Harry问他。

然后他就尝到蛋糕了。Harry坐在办公桌上，把自己的西装裤解开来，对他露出自己过分苍白纤瘦的腿和内裤。Peter瞪着眼睛，看到Harry把那团奶油抹在了自己的内裤上，抹来抹去，像要一定抹均匀似的，

来尝尝吗？Harry问他。Harry的问题一般不是问题，而是通知。Peter听从命令朝他走了过去，弯下腰，奶油在Harry内裤上，Harry的那里在一上一下地起伏。Peter伸出舌尖，轻轻地舔了一下。

甜得发苦了，这蛋糕。

Harry把手伸进了Peter的头发：我需要蜘蛛侠的血，Peter，你一定要帮我，把蜘蛛侠带给我，好不好？Peter舔着那块奶油，嘴唇停泊在Harry的内裤上。总之，这种情况下说“不”是个很难的选择。

**——Peter Parker，我知道你一直喜欢我。**

**——把蜘蛛侠带给我。**

 

 

Peter跌跌撞撞跑出了Harry的办公室。他跑了出去，逃离身后光怪陆离的世界。那个世界里Harry在和他接吻，并且和Peter说他知道他喜欢他。那个世界太奇怪了，Peter跑进电梯，按下Gwen所在的那层楼的数字——他要见到Gwen，让Gwen带他回到正常世界——Gwen是帮助他做出选择的人。*

他得远离Harry。因为Harry说的每句话都是对的： **Peter喜欢Harry。Harry快死了。Harry需要蜘蛛侠的血。**

Harry知道他所有肮脏的心思，所以Harry无所顾忌。Harry在正大光明地和他做交易、利用他，让他自己杀死自己。

Harry有时候无情残酷得近乎迷人。

Gwen出来了，Gwen带着笑容出来了。这很好。他有女朋友，他和女朋友在一起，他可以把Harry放到一边。Gwen和他躲进了工具间，他们接吻，Gwen的嘴唇又湿又软。

但这一次他没感受到脑内缺氧的快感，他的裤子也没有可疑地紧绷起来。可是他想到了Harry，想到Harry的时候他感觉自己的胃在蠕动。欲望缓缓上升起来，最后呈现出一种不明不白的形状。

Peter想，Harry快死了的话，我估计多半也要死掉了。

他和Gwen接完了吻。

 

 

-

May阿姨问，Peter，你是要出门和Gwen约会吗？

Peter说，嗯，高中同学们今天要一起去曼哈顿区，party night。

然后他就出门了，身上套着蜘蛛制服、外面套着外套和长裤，去赴Harry的party night。今天晚上只会有两个人出席的party。

Peter走出两百米后，朝路灯发射了蛛网，荡到了空中。

 

他蹲在酒店窗户旁，Harry正坐在客厅的沙发里，Harry穿着浴袍，头发似乎还在往下滴水。他端详茶几上的东西：手术刀、针管、麻药瓶、手枪。

Peter叹了一口气——Harry究竟打算用什么来对付那个蜘蛛侠？

他从走廊的玻璃窗进入酒店，敲响了Harry的门，Harry很快给他开了门。他朝Peter身后张望：Peter，你一个人吗？

他待会到。Peter沉闷地说，走进了酒店房间。

Harry关上了房间门，和Peter一起坐到了沙发上。他手里还握着手枪——Peter瞪了他一眼，Harry可恶地微笑着说，你知道，变异人嘛，我总得防备着。

Peter说，可是这里现在只有我啊。

Harry说，世事难料嘛。

他对Peter又一次咧着嘴笑了一下：谁知道你又会为了你的朋友蜘蛛侠对我怎么样呢。

Peter感觉到Harry毫不忌讳的猜疑和不信任，这让他感到难受。由衷的难受。比上一次Gwen的爸爸死掉还要难受。Harry怎么能这么说他呢——明明早上他还说他知道他喜欢他？

我是你的朋友。Peter哑着嗓子说。

对。Harry说。但是谁知道呢，朋友也会想要钱。人人都想要我的钱。Peter，你敢说你不想要吗？

Peter彻底地被激怒了。血液疯狂撞击他的心脏，他从沙发上站起来，脱掉了外套。

好好看看。他对Harry说，他的声音变形了。

Harry下意识地扣动了扳机对准了他，Peter感觉到胸口真切地传来痛感。Harry没有开枪，但是Harry的这个动作已经足够让他中弹倒地而亡。Peter眨了眨眼睛，眼泪就开始扑簌簌地往下掉，真的奇怪——Harry好像击中了他的泪腺。

Harry也惊呆了，被Peter的眼泪而不是蜘蛛侠的衣服。他盯着Peter棕色的眼睛，张大了嘴巴。

你就是蜘蛛侠。Harry轻声说。

对。我就是蜘蛛侠。一个被你爸爸养的蜘蛛咬了的倒霉蛋。

我不是故意——我没有想到，我只是以为你们会是朋友——Peter，别那么看着我！

Harry捂住了脸。

别那么看着我，Peter，我受不了。对不起，真的对不起，我没有想到。Peter Parker，不准那么看着我！

紧接着Harry开始颤抖起来，他弓着腰，整个人开始蜷缩成一团倒在地上。他颤抖得越来越厉害，发出了呻吟声。

Harry？

Peter擦了擦眼睛，Jesus，他的胸口还在发痛。

他跑到Harry身边去，蹲下来去看Harry。

Harry开始大声吼叫了，他开始撕扯衣服，并且在地上滚来滚去。

Peter用了十秒钟才发现Harry并不是在发脾气而是真的在难受。Harry开始痉挛了，他像一条被捞出水的鱼，在疯狂地挣扎，同时发出呼哧呼哧的喘气声。Peter！Harry高声喊叫。我难受！

Peter惊呆了，他看着Harry，不知道该如何是好。Harry的脖子上开始出现黑紫色的血管，那玩意像疯狂生长的藤蔓一样往Harry脸上蹿，很快长到了他的脸颊上。

 **抱住我，Peter** 。Harry哆嗦着说。

Peter立刻弯下腰抱住了Harry。Harry，Harry。Peter叫着这个名字，他紧紧地抱着Harry，发现Harry瘦的有点过分，搂起来浑身硌得慌。但他还是紧紧地搂着他，好像这样能把自己的健康分给Harry一半似的。

Harry抖动得稍微轻微了一些。他紧紧抓住了Peter的腰——

疼，Peter，我浑身都在疼。

不疼不疼。Peter荒谬地想到了May阿姨安慰小时候玩滑板摔倒哭得撕心裂肺的自己的场景。他轻轻拍Harry的脑袋，一下又一下，嘴里发出嘘、嘘的安慰声。

Harry真的不那么哭喊了，Peter去看他的脖子，发现蓝黑色的血管印记也在慢慢消退。Harry挣扎出的汗正顺着下巴往下滴。

Peter咽了一口口水。

真管用啊。Harry突然说。比打止痛针都管用。

Peter呆呆：什么？

Harry说：以前犯病的时候我都打止痛药。他撸起袖子，给Peter看自己的手臂，上面满满当当全是针眼，有一些结了痂，发黑，有一些显然是新的，发红。

Peter张大了嘴。

他从来没有真正意识到Harry说“我快要死了”这件事到底有多严重，但是现在Harry手臂上的伤疤就像针一样扎进了他心里，一个针眼是一针，Peter感觉到他的心脏被戳成一个筛子，所有关于Harry的记忆从那个筛子里流出去，最后剩下的东西变成了一种浓厚的悲伤。他又一次抱住了Harry。

Harry。他小声说。

嗯？

你不是需要蜘蛛侠的血吗？

……对。

来拿吧。

 

 

-

Harry手里的针筒是怎么掉下去的，Peter和Harry都忘记了。Peter感觉上一秒他还在闭着眼睛等待Harry把针扎入他的血管抽血，下一秒他就听到了Harry的抽泣声。

Harry说，Peter，你是我唯一的朋友。我为什么要生下来就做个怪物？

这句话让Peter颤抖了一下。他试图去安慰Harry，去、和他说这没什么大不了，蜘蛛侠的造血功能很强的，甚至一个月供你抽一次血都没有问题——但是Harry抽泣得更厉害了，平时冷酷的、总是带着厌倦神色的眼睛里流出泪水，而总是带着顽劣笑意的嘴角撇下来。

Harry说，Pete，我是个怪物。

你不是怪物你不是你不是你不是你不是。Peter一遍遍说这句话，感觉not这个单词要长在他牙齿中间了，然后他盯着眼泪从Harry的手指缝间流出来，掉到Harry的嘴唇上，留在Harry的唇瓣中间。Peter突然就明白了让Harry停止哭泣的办法：

他凑过去，吻了Harry的嘴唇。

Harry颤抖了一下，紧接着他回吻了Peter。他吻得很用力，牙齿咬上Peter的嘴唇，然后去用力吮吸Peter的唇珠。

别这么用力，你想把蜘蛛侠的嘴唇咬破吸血吗？

Harry被逗笑了，他含着Peter的嘴唇笑起来，笑声引起振动，Peter的嘴唇跟着振动，这让Peter感觉到痒。酥麻。

热流涌到他的心头，又流进他的肚子。

流到他的老二里。

Peter勃起了，那地方紧挨着Harry的裤头，Harry也感受到了异样。他低下头，看到了那鼓起的一部分。

哦，Harry。

Peter捂住了脸。他不应该让Harry看到这个，太糟糕了。

Harry小声说，Pete，蜘蛛侠，你要不要在失血而死前 **快乐** 一下？

Peter没有答话，他呼吸急促，揣测Harry所说的“快乐”到底会进行到哪一步。

Harry动作很快，他拉开了Peter的裤链，然后把那东西从Peter内裤里掏出来。

别哆嗦。Harry抬起头对Peter说。我，很会做的。

Peter咬住了嘴唇，注视着Harry张开嘴，把舌尖凑到了那东西前端。

对你的感谢，Pete。Harry说完，用嘴含住了那地方。

Peter的脑子爆炸了。他感觉Harry的口腔像一滩水，或者是一朵温暖湿润的云，正柔软地舔弄他的那地方，柱身，龟头，快感让他变得更涨更硬，哈利咂嘴发出了口水声。很 **不错嘛，Pete。** Harry在舔弄的间隙嘟哝，你的女朋友挺喜欢这个的吧？

我们没做过。Peter硬邦邦地回答，感觉很不舒服。Harry对他笑了一下，那个笑的意思好像是在说他并不在乎他和Gwen有没有做过——说真的，Peter觉得Harry在意会更好一些。

因为他真的非常在意Harry所说的“很会做的”，是指给多少个男人舔过老二。

血液又一次沸腾了，生理上的快感和他内心的繁杂想法让Peter觉的自己快要炸开，他扶住Harry的头，开始自己把那东西在Harry嘴里抽送。Harry用手扶住他的囊袋，嘴被撑开，对他露出了一个意味深长的微笑。

这个笑容像在说：蜘蛛侠，Peter Parker，你的道德准则不过如此嘛。

Peter忍住了这种羞耻感，抬起头去看天花板。哈利开始快速地前前后后挪动脑袋，冰凉的手指揉着他的囊袋和柱身根部，时不时发出响亮的吧唧声。一阵吮弄之后，Peter射了出来，他没来得及把那玩意从Harry嘴里挪开，于是白色的精液溅了Harry满脸。

Harry。Peter叫这个名字。Harry。

怎么样，Pete？

Harry站起来，揉着跪久了发麻的腿。他用袖子擦了擦嘴边的精液，又一次变成了玩世不恭的Harry Osborn。

Harry Osborn说：Pete，你喜欢我。

他非常笃定地说着这句话，盯着Peter的眼睛，手按上Peter的蜘蛛侠制服。

对。Peter叹了一口气，承认了这一点。他被Harry所制服，被Harry的任性、冷漠、善于利用人所制服，被Harry的嘴唇、手指和口活制服，被Harry脖子上的蓝黑色血管、满胳膊的针眼和永远消散不下去的眼底淤青所制服。

**Peter Parker** **爱Harry Osborn。**

**这是蜘蛛侠最大的秘密。这是蜘蛛侠死于非命的原因。** Harry Osborn是蜘蛛侠没有被浸泡过的脚踝、是蜘蛛侠心脏上的一块缺口——面对Harry Osborn时，蜘蛛毒素不起作用、蜘蛛侠的超凡耐力也不起作用，Harry Osborn是蜘蛛侠的 **“凡事特例”** 。

我喜欢你。Peter Parker、蜘蛛侠闭上眼睛，和他的多年好友承认了这一点。

 

Harry眯起了眼，他从桌子上拿起了针筒。

Peter认命地伸出了胳膊。

Harry用酒精给针头消毒，然后他轻轻抚摸Peter的小胳膊，动作温柔。

Peter。

针尖扎到了Peter的皮肤。

蜘蛛侠的血如果有用的话，Harry突然停下来，他若有所思地掰正Peter的脸，捏着Peter的脸颊说：那蜘蛛侠别的地方会有用吗？

你随便。Peter苦笑了一下。你想从我这里拿走什么，拿就是了——只是不要让May阿姨太伤心，拜托了。

Harry嗯了一声。他的手指冰冷，从Peter的脸上划到脖子上、划到小腹上、终于停在了Peter的裤裆上。

——蜘蛛侠的精液，会有什么特别的治愈效果吗？

Peter愣住了。

Harry垂下眼睛，把针从Peter的胳膊旁边挪开。

 

抱住我，Peter Parker。

Peter抱住了Harry。

我，Harry说，生来是个怪胎——嘘，不准打断我。

Peter闭上了嘴，Harry非常满意地在他嘴角抚摸了一下，如同奖赏。

而你，Pete，你是我唯一的朋友。

你也是我最好的朋友。Peter小声说。

Harry把手指放到了Peter的嘴唇上：不过，蜘蛛侠，你现在不是我的朋友了。我要你和那个女孩Gwen分手，和她说，你喜欢我。

Harry慢条斯理、露出胜利者的狡猾微笑：然后和我在一起，我会喝你的血、吃你的肉（他颇有暗示意味地拧了拧Peter的那儿），我如果要死于非命，蜘蛛侠，你要全权负责。

Peter张大了嘴巴。

哦，对了，顺便和你的女朋友说，Harry放下了他的手，挪开了Peter身边、走到了酒店窗户旁。

**——就和她说，我也很喜欢Peter Parker，Peter Parker以后是我的独家止痛药。**

**——蜘蛛侠也是。**

 

 

 


End file.
